Retrouvailles
by Cara Delan
Summary: Petit Lemon entre Yamamoto et Gokudera pour la nuit des Lemonsdu 28/28/15. Attention UA Dix (onze) ans plus tard


Disclamer: Les personnages et l'univers de Reborn ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fait que jouer avec sans en retirer aucun profit ^^ sauf une bonne dose de satisfaction personnelle, ça peut faire de mal à personne, si?

Warning: Yaoi, OS, Lemon.

Voici ma contribution à la nuit de Lemons de la ficothèque ardente du 28/08/15. C'est mon premier OS sur Reborn ^^

Voilà, voilà. Bonne lecture!

.

.

L'avion venait de se poser sur Namimori après les vacances - un peu forcées – qu'avait prit Hayato Gokudera en Italie. Il y avait eu quelques affaires à régler pour la famille Vongola. Tsunayoshi lui avait alors demandé d'y rester un peu plus longtemps pour prendre quelques vacances sans trop savoir pourquoi. Et bien sur, quand c'était un ordre du boss, il ne pouvait pas lui refuser. Cela faisait plus de dix ans qu'ils s'étaient rencontré et qu'il avait juré de le protéger en temps que bras droit et cela faisait donc plus de dix ans qu'il ne pouvait refuser aucune de ses demandes. Ce que sont petit ami regretté quand Tsuna avait appelé en pleine nuit un jour alors qu'il avait enfin réussit à convaincre son aimé d'une nuit blanche sous la couette tous les deux depuis longtemps. Mais heureusement le gardien de la pluie était calme et avait donc laissé le gardien de la tempête filer à la rescousse de leur ami.

Hayato était donc de retour au Japon. Il avait repris l'habitude du chaud soleil d'Italie et la fraicheur toute relative du mois de septembre dans cette partie du monde lui donnait des frisson. Il était congelé. Son avion atterrit, il s'était directement rendu au QG de la famille Vongola à Namimori, qu'il avait alors trouvé vide. Il avait espéré y retrouver sa famille mais personne n'était là. Il s'absentait pendant un mois et personne ne l'attendait à l'aéroport ou au QG… Même pas cet idiot de joueur de Baseball qui prétendait si clairement et si fièrement être son petit-ami… « Qu'ils aillent tous au diable » fut la seule pensé qui lui vint à l'esprit, trop fatigué par le vol et le décalage horaire pour avoir la force de proférer des insultes. Immédiatement suivit de « Sauf le Dixième du Nom », pas encore assez fatigué pour ne pas respecter le Boss de la famille. **D'un aire dégoûté, il regarda les ruisselets de pluie dévaler l'avenue. Sous les parapluies, les passants pataugeaient dans la gadoue. La différence avec l'Italie qu'il venait de quitter ne pouvait être plus choquante. Quinze degrés de moins, un ciel gris et des gens pressés de rentrer chez eux.** Lui aussi avait soudain une furieuse envie de rentrer chez lui. Il y aurait peut-être Yamamoto, après tous ils vivaient ensemble depuis le temps… Et puis il lui manquait…

Il passa une main sur son visage. Il devait vraiment être très fatigué pour penser à des choses pareilles. Il attrapa de nouveau son sac et sortit, marchant calmement sous la pluie en direction de l'appartement où il vivait. Il souffla en regardant son sac dans lequel se trouvait ses cigarette, avec cette pluie il ne pourrait même pas s'en fumer une sur le chemin… Son pas fatigué dénotait avec les pas plus pressant des autres passant. Son appartement ayant beau ne pas être très loin, il y arriva tout de même trempé des pied à la tête, frigorifié et composa le code d'entrée du bâtiment. Il y pénétra et s'arrêta un moment dans l'entrée pour essorer un peu ses vêtements et ses cheveux gris. Il retira ensuite sa veste et dans l'ascenseur, commença à rechercher ses clés qu'il eut un mal fou à trouver. Il les trouva enfin qu'il était déjà devant sa porte d'entrée et avait frappé en espérant de son compagnon ouvrirait. Bien sur, il n'y eu rien. Il poussa un soupir en trouvant ses clés et les insérant dans la porte. Il allait encore être seul. Au moins il pourrait prend son temps dans la douche pour se réchauffer ? Et fumer dans l'appartement sans entendre les lamentation et sans voir les regards réprobateur de son petit-ami.

Il ouvrit alors la porte sur son appartement plongé dans le noir. Il se demanda un instant qui avait bien pu tous fermer et oublia très vite. Il ferma alors la porte et alluma la lumière. A ce moment, il faillit subir une crise cardiaque du haut de ses tous juste 25 ans. Ce qui semblait être une armée s'était levé en lui criant en italien ou en japonais « Joyeux anniversaire ». Putain… Avec le décalage horaire et la perte de notion de jour liée aux vacances, il avait totalement oublié que c'était ce jour-là qu'il atteignait ses 25 ans…

\- Vous voulez me tuer en cadeau ?!

Ce fut tous ce qu'il parvint à dire. Ou crier suivant les interprétations. Ils se mirent alors tous à rire en voyant son expressions. Tous le monde était là : le Dixième du nom, les gardiens, excepté Hibiki, Dino et Romario , les Shimon, Kyoko, Haru, Bianci –partant son masque pour ne pas le rendre malade-, Reborn, Basil. Tout ce petit monde rendait l'appartement étroit.

Yamamoto lui sourit et vint lui poser une grande serviette sur les épaules et souriant, déposant au passage un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Bienvenue à la maison. Mais sèche-toi un peu, tu vas attraper froid et être malade sinon.

Un petit sourire traversa l'assistance quand son amant l'embrassa et qu'il devint aussi écarlate que ses flammes.

\- Putain Takeshi ! Je t'ai déjà dit pas devant tout le monde !

Il ajouta ensuite plus doucement pour qu'il soit le seul à entendre en baissant un peu les yeux et en resserrant la serviette autour de ses épaules.

\- Je suis rentré… Merci…

\- De rien. Va dire bonjour à tes inviter pendant que je m'occupe de tes bagages. Tu ira te changer après.

Il prit alors son sac et sa veste et fila en direction de la salle de bain, laissant son amant seul face à tout le monde qui les regarder. Il fit sa tête de mule, leur disant de se bouger au lieu de le fixer comme ça et alla saluer directement le Boss de la famille Vongola. Il fut le centre d'intérêt de tous jusqu'à ce que son homme le sauve et le tire de là pour qu'il puisse se changer, lui ayant préparer ses affaires de rechange et la salle de bain ou Hayato put voir qu'il avait vider son sac et préparé les machine à venir. Bon d'accord, dans ces moments il se rappelait pourquoi ils étaient ensembles et cessait d'être de mauvaise fois. Il embrassa alors son amant plus profondément lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux dans la salle de bain avant de se blottir dans ses bras.

\- Tu m'a manqué… C'est pas de vrais vacances sans toi…

\- Ca te ressemble pas de faire ça et de me dire ça dit-donc.

\- La ferme et serre-moi dans tes bras imbécile.

L'imbécile en question sourit alors et le serra dans ses bras de bon cœur.

\- Toi aussi tu m'a manqué Hayato. Mais on voulais que tu prennes un peu de vacances, ça faisait vraiment longtemps que tune t'était pas reposé et ce n'est pas bon. Donc comme tu était en Italie on en a profiter pour te donner deux semaines après ton travail. Et puis ça nous permettait de te préparer une fête d'anniversaire pour ton retour !

Embrasse le haut de son crâne en souriant toujours quand il grogne contre lui. Le repousse un peu pour qu'il aille prendre sa douche

\- C'est pas une raison.

\- Peut-être. Mais on en parlera plus tard. Je te laisse prendre ta douche avant que tout le monde se demande ce qu'on fait tous les deux dans la salle de bain.

Le gardien de la tempête lui tira alors la langue avec beaucoup de maturité et celui de la pluie sortit de la pièce. Gokudera prit rapidement sa douche, tant pi pour le long bain chaud, ce serait plus tard et se changea avec les affaires que son amant lui avait préparé. Il alla alors retrouver tout la petite bande et prit enfin le temps de regarder tout ce qu'ils avaient préparé. Il y avait des décorations, des banderoles, des confetti – bonne chance pour nettoyer ton appart après ça ) -, et tout un tant de plat tous plus grands et différents les uns que les autres. C'était une véritable corne d'abondance, il en venait même à se demander s'ils arriverait à tout manger. Plusieurs bouteilles étaient aussi alignées. En onze ans ils avaient grandit et même si les fêtes étaient toujours aussi enjouées, certaines choses avait changées avec la maturité, à commencer par la composition des verres dans lesquels différents alcools avaient pu faire leurs apparitions.

La fête battait son plein et Hayato pu avoir sa cigarette salvatrice sur le balcon entre deux averses en discutant avec Shitt P. La fatigue se fit un peu oublié au milieu de ses amis mais il fit attention à ne pas trop boire. Même s'il tenait plutôt bien l'alcool – bien mieux que Tsuna – sa fatigue n'aiderait pas ce soir, au contraire, donc il ne fit pas d'excès et profita de la soirée.

Tout le monde fut partit vers 4h30du matin et Yamamoto enlaça sa taille pendant qu'Hayato disait au revoir à Tsuna, Ryohei, Haru et Kyoko, les derniers à partir, ce premier était assez ébréché. Gokudera ferma la porte et traina son amant jusqu'à leur chambre ou il le repoussa et le poussa sur le lit pour qu'il se repose.

\- Allez va dormir, tu es complètement soul.

\- Pas sans mon Hayato !

Il se redressa alors et enlaça sa taille avant de le tirer avec lui sur le lit.

-Tu as bu Takeshi…

\- Rien à faire ! Je dors pas sans mon Hayato dans les bras. Et j'ai pas tant bu que ça.

Il commença alors à embrasser son cou. Hayato était devenu assez sensible à ses baisers au fil des années et pencha un peu la tête en gémissant doucement.

\- Si tu as pas autant bu alors récite tes tables de multiplication !

\- Pff… Comme si je les avait su un jour ! J'ai faim moi après un mois !

Il le renversa alors sur le dos et l'embrassa passionnément sans que son compagnon ne puisse rien répondre. Mais Takeshi lui avait aussi manquer et il n'y avait pas qu'à lui qu'un mois paraissait vraiment long. Il enlaça alors son cou et répondit avec ferveur à ses baisers pendant que ses doigts passaient dans ses cheveux et caressaient son dos. Il s'embrassèrent un long moment, profitant de la présence de l'autre enfin retrouvé après cette longue absence. Sa présence, son odeurs, ses baisers, son souffles contre sa peau, ses mains qui lui caressaient le torse, ses doigt ayant déjà habilement déboutonner soigneusement sa chemise. Hayato s'imprégnait de tout ce qui venait de son amant qui en fit de même avec lui. Après toutes ces années la passion ne s'était toujours pas éteinte entre ces deux là, au contraire, la flamme se ravivait sans cesse, comme une flamme de dernière volonté : puissante.

Ils se déshabillèrent l'un l'autre avec impatience, l'impatience de sentir toujours plus la peau de l'autre contre la sienne malgré les quelques effluves d'alcool qui leur montaient à la tête et qui finalement ne faisaient que les rendre encore plus digue du corps de l'autre. Aucune parcelle de leur corps ne fut oublié, comme pour se remettre d'une si longue absence, pour compenser, pour se retrouver. Les mains de Yamamoto se firent de plus en plus présente sur les fesses de son amant et leurs deux corps semblaient bouger de leur propre volonté. Ils se connaissaient si bien, c'était comme un ballet dont ils connaissaient les mouvement pas cœur, sans plus avoir à y penser, mais un balle qui changeait chaque fois.

Rapidement, la bouteille de lubrifiant fut sortit de la table basse et se rependit sur les doigts de Yamamoto qui masser le périnée et anus d'Hayato. Les doigts rentrèrent doucement, un à un, le préparant avec autant de douceur que leurs baisers avaient de passion. Ça faisait un mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu donc il était vraiment nécessaire de le préparer en douceur, passant son autre main autour de sa hampe pour la stimuler elle aussi. Quand il fut prêt, Hayato prit que initiative qu'il ne prenait pas si souvent et se baissa sur le corps de Takeshi, venant embrasser, lécher et prendre sa virilité en bouche. Takeshi ne pu alors retenir quelques râle de plaisir, fermant à demi les yeux mais fixant son petit-ami pour ne rien perdre et profiter totalement de cette caresse si rare qu'il lui procurait. Le brun l'arrêta en se sentant assez proche de la jouissance et coucher son aimé confortablement, se plaçant entre ses jambes en l'embrassant.

Les préservatifs étaient oubliés depuis déjà quelques temps entre eux et Takeshi le pénétra donc lentement, retenant ses râles de plaisir. Il laissa le temps à Hayato de se réhabituer à sa présence sans quitter ses lèvres et en caressant son corps. Ils lui murmurèrent dans un souffle plusieurs fois qu'ils s'étaient manqué et les gémissement d'Hayato se firent doucement entendre alors qu'il tentait de les étouffer dans le cou de son compagnon.

Ils firent l'amour comme si leur vie en dépendait. Ce n'était pas de simples pulsions qui entraient en jeu, s'était toute la puissance des sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre. Un puissance considérable, au-delà de ce qu'on pouvait imaginer. Il se séparèrent après deux orgasmes aussi puissant que le reste, tous les deux à bout de souffle. Il mirent un peu de temps à reprendre leurs esprits et s'embrassèrent e nouveau, murmurant ce qui n'avait pas encore était dit depuis le retour d'Hayato mais qui était une évidence aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre.

Il se relouèrent alors sous la couette, dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'endormir paisiblement, bien loin de se rappelait de tous le rangement que nécessitait leur salon après la fête. Ce qui importait, c'étaient l'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un à l'autre.


End file.
